


ChiHaku

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Memory Loss, Memory Recollection, They meet again!, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: It's been years and Chihiro still thinks that she's forgetting something important.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Series: Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	ChiHaku

It’s been three months since school started and Chihiro still can’t forget the feeling that there’s something she’s missing. 

“Chi-chan,” someone called her out of her trance and into the real world, looking at the brunette beside her.

“Have you seen the new student, yet?”

Shaking her head, Chihiro said, “No.” 

“Take your seats!” their homeroom teacher yelled as the door opened. Behind him, a beautiful guy, with features she knew from her heart, followed. 

Standing from her chair in disbelief, the memories from her time in Yubaba’s care came rushing back to her.

“Haku,” she whispered under her breath.


End file.
